Just Talking 2 Myself
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: A young man in college lives an eccentric life and blogs about it on his Tumblr


BEFORE YOU READ! IMPORTANT NOTE!

I thought it'd be interesting to try a different approach from usual story writing. This story is written in the point of view of the main character.

However, the character is blogging on Tumblr. So he tells the story after it has already happened.

This is new to me so please let me know if this idea is alright or complete bull lol!

Ps grammar errors here are purposely done because people who blog don't care about their spelling nor do they proof read their work.

Day 1: 6:52 P.M.

Song of the Day: Sleazy Bed Tracks by the Bluetones

So, I honestly don't know why I made a tumblr.

I think it's silly and ridiculous. People posting every little thing about their lives on a blog for everyone to read.

I really wonder if people value privacy anymore? Indeed most people don't post EVERYTHING on their tumblr, but still, do people really NEED to do this?

What doesn't make sense to me, is when people say that they make tumblr's so they can stay up to date with people they don't talk to.

...Why do you want to stay up to date to people you don't talk to? If they aren't important enough for you to talk regularly, if it's AIM, text, call, or see in person, why would you want to know about their day? Or why would you want to waste your time reading something when you can just as easily call them and talk to them?

My philosophy is that people don't go out of their way, or waste their time, to do things for people they do not like. So what's the point of blogging?

The information.

**"Knowledge is power"**

-I forget who

And don't get me wrong, I'm not writing this tumblr to bash on it, or anything like that. I honestly don't expect anyone to comment, follow, or read any of my blogs.

Like I said, I don't know why I made a tumblr.

**"I am Jack's..."** sense of confusion

- Half of it from Chuck Palahinuck

Maybe I just wanted to write again with the glimmering hope that someone will read my thoughts and think to themselves:

**"Hmm, interesting."**

- Someone

Maybe I just want to rant.

**"I rant, therefore I am."**

-Dennis Miller

Oh, I actually like that last quote.

I'm hoping to keep this a secret, actually, from the people I actually know. I hate the thought of people reading these blogs thinking I'm some depressed, deranged guy that blogs all his emotions for the world to see. I'm not.

However, I do only write when something is troubling me. And today is just one of those days.

Well, I am just talking to myself.

"**The most terrible poverty is loneliness, and the feeling of being unloved."**

- Mother Teresa

Where do I begin?

**"I'm so tired."**

-John Lennon

Wishing things would continue to go like they were the previous weeks would be stupid. But wanting things to play out and see how they turn up isn't my first choice, however it does seem like my only choice at the moment.

Three terrible people are ravaging my days of late.

It's not particularly their fault, it's more of mine for thinking of them.

For privacy's sake...

"**Privacy is not something that I'm merely entitled to, it's an absolute prerequisite."**

- Marlon Brando

... I'm going to give them three different names.

Person A:Karen

Person B:Kristy

Person C: Kat

Karen – (The Ex) There are so many things one can say about Karen, she was, or is, a person to be cautious about however, as innocent as she can look. There was a time where I thought Karen was the best person in the world. Then she ruined it for herself. Unfortunately, I was the only person to truly witness this, "melt down" of both mind and mask...

**"A mask of gold hides all deformities."**

**- **Thomas Dekker

...How quickly a person can recover from something they claim to be their life isn't it?

Kristy – (The Shy One) I barely know Kristy, but my head throbs every time the name comes up. Sometimes out of frustration, sometimes it's a good throb, kind of like, a massage. Kristy's influence on me is somewhat of a coin, flipping and landing on either heads or tails, but I can never call out accurately. I'm not sure how she really makes me feel yet, but things aren't going too smoothly, just have to wait it out.

Kat - (The Eccentric One) I've actually known Kristy longer then I've known Kat. Hopefully, that gives you a picture of how long I've known Kat. She is probably the most energetic of the three. She commands a room like no other, despite her innocent and kind looks. She grabbed my attention faster then anyone I've ever known, but, sadly, we've only met once. And have talked as much as I've written to this point. She's constantly busy and she makes me crave attention. She's good.

All three girls are lovely, there is no lie there. Each standing out in their own points, and each falling in their own points. Each of them slightly growing into something I dislike and yet at the same time want.

Women.

**"Woman are necessary evils." **

- Unknown (Proverb Quote)

I apologize to all my women readers, if there are women readers...

But going on...

Each one has a different story, if you are so willing to continue to read.


End file.
